jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pa'lowick
Die Pa'lowick sind scheue, feingliedrige Amphiboiden vom Planeten Lowick im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Beschreibung Aussehen und Körperbau Pa'lowick haben dicke runde Bäuche sowie lange froschartige Arme und Beine. Ihre Haut ist geschmeidig und grün, braun und gelb gesprenkelt, wodurch sie sich leicht in ihrem natürlichem Lebensraum, dem Regenwald, tarnen können. Männliche Pa'lowick haben in der Regel mehr rechtwinklige Farbmuster auf ihren Rücken und Armen als weibliche. miniatur|links|[[Sy Snootles, die Sängerin der Max Rebo Band]] Besonders auffällig an dieser Spezies sind ihre dünnen, röhrenartigen Rüssel, die in der Mitte des Gesichts beginnen und am Ende menschenartige Lippen aufweisen. Manche Pa'lowick haben einen zweiten Mund mit Stoßzähnen direkt unter ihrem Rüssel. Jugendliche Pa'lowick besitzen den zweiten Mund, bis sie erwachsen sind, dann wird er von der Gesichtshaut absorbiert. Der zweite Mund hilft ihnen, während des Wachstums mehr Nährstoffe aufzunehmen, weil durch den Rüssel nur eine begrenzte Menge an Nahrung aufgenommen werden kann. Da die Erwachsenen nicht so viel Nahrung und Energie benötigen, verschwindet bei ihnen der zweite Mund. Die Stoßzähne, die den Jugendlichen als zusätzliche Mittel zur Verteidigung dienen, fallen ab, wenn der Mund absorbiert wird. Jeodch gibt es eine Unterspezies, welche die Stoßzähne auch als Erwachsene behält. Diese Unterspezies soll schon länger existieren als die Spezies, die die Stoßzähne verliert, allerdings konnten Wissenschaftler genetisch nicht feststellen, welche Subspezies die ältere ist. Die Unterspezies mit den Stoßzähnen kommt nur in einer bestimmten Region von Lowick vor, wo mehr räuberische Tiere leben. Dies unterstützt die Annahme, dass die Unterspezies länger existiert, weil die Pa'lowick ohne Stoßzähne in weniger bedrohten Gebieten leben. Die Pa'lowick mit Stoßzähnen neigen dazu, aggressiver zu sein als die anderen Pa'lowick, aber unter Artgenossen sind sie ebenso friedfertig wie die Pa'lowick ohne Stoßzähne. Nahrung Pa'lowick sind Allesfresser. Sie essen alles, was sie in den salzigen Sümpfen finden, und bauen auch selber Essen an. Die Veejy-Frucht ist bei ihnen eine Delikatesse und wird das ganze Jahr über im Regenwald angebaut. Auch wird sie exportiert. Die längliche Frucht hat eine stachelige Schale und das gelbe Fruchtfleisch schmeckt süßlich. Sie essen auch große Marlello-Enten-Eier, die sie mit ihrer Zunge durchstechen, um das Eigelb durch ihren Rüssel zu saugen. Lebensraum Lowick ist eine Wasserwelt mit riesigen Ozeanen, Meeren und Bergregionen. Die Pa'lowick entwickelten sich in der Nähe des Äquators jenes Planeten, wo es viele Moore und dichte, grüne Regenwälder gibt. Daher sind ihre Körper an diese sumpfige Region angepasst. Mit ihren langen Beinen können sie sich leicht durch ruhige, dunkle und salzige Sümpfe auf der Nahrungssuche nach Fischen, Reptilien und Wasservögeln bewegen. Ihre Augen sind durch Stängel mit ihrem Vorderkopf verbunden, sodass sie sich unter Wasser verstecken und gleichzeitig nach Feinden Ausschau halten können. Weiterhin sind die Lungen der Pa'lowick so gut entwickelt, dass sie in der Lage sind, den Atem so lange anzuhalten, bis Feinde vorbeigegangen sind. Sie verfügen über große Luftblasen, die es ihnen erlauben, ihre Lungen bis zum Bauch auszudehnen. Diese Luftblasen helfen ihnen sowohl beim Schwimmen als auch beim Singen. Außerdem sind ihre Körper durch die Luftblasen extrem leicht. Die Häuser der Pa'lowick sind überdachte, hüttenartige Nester. Sie werden aus getrocknetem Lehm, Schilf und Gras gebaut. Fortpflanzung und Erziehung Pa'lowick legen Eier, die von den Weibchen bis zum Schlüpfen bewacht werden. Die Pa'lowick-Kinder werden in den landwirtschaftlichen Gemeinden aufgezogen und erzogen. Sie wachsen von Musik umgeben auf, und viele konkurrieren miteinander um die wenigen Plätze als Geschichtenerzähler der Gemeinde. Charakter Pa'lowick sind grundsätzlich geduldige Wesen, die an Ritualen und Traditionen festhalten und nur selten ihre Arbeitsweise verändern. Trotzdem begrüßen sie Technologie, die ihnen hilft, Dinge traditionell zu erledigen. Weil ihr Kulturerbe ihnen so wichtig ist, singen sie und erzählen Geschichten. Ihre Gesänge sind oft religiös, weil sie mit heiligen Themen zu tun haben. Dies bedeutet aber nicht, dass jede Musik der Pa'lowick religiös ist. Viele Pa'lowick singen nur zu ihrem Vergnügen. Geschriebene Sprache ist eine ziemlich neue Entwicklung in der Pa'lowickianischen Gesellschaft, weshalb die meisten Geschichten noch mündlich überliefert werden. Viele Weisheiten der Pa'lowick werden durch Geschichten wiedergegeben, z. B. Abstammungen, geschichtliche Ereignisse und Moralgeschichten. Nachdem der Planet entdeckt worden war, begannen manche Pa'lowick, Basic zu lernen, und glichen das Alphabet an ihre Sprache, das Lowickesisch, an. Dadurch konnten sie ihre Geschichten und aufgenommene Musik auch über ihre Welt hinaus verbreiten. Geschichte Die landwirtschaftlichen Gemeinden werden von den edlen Familien in einem Lehnswesen verwaltet. Im Jahre 10 VSY entdeckten Bergarbeiter die Pa'lowick, als sie im Asteroidengürtel von Lowick nach wertvollen Lowickischen Feuergemmen suchten. Pa'lowick sind also erst seit kurzem mit anderen Spezies aus der Galaxis bekannt, aber sie handeln begeistert mit Fremden Nahrung gegen Technologie. Pa'lowick leben primitiv und bevorzugen ein landwirtschaftliches Leben und Fischerei, sind aber von technologischen Dingen begeistert, die ihr Leben vereinfachen. Zwischendurch wollten die Pa'lowick immer wieder der Neuen Republik beitreten, aber diese strebte nicht unbedingt nach einem Beitritt der Pa'lowick, weil die Pa'lowick erst kurz zuvor entdeckt wurden und auch nur wenig Handelsmöglichkeiten hatten. Die Pa'lowick fühlten sich dadurch allerdings nicht beleidigt, weil sie ohnehin nicht viel auf die Galaxis achten. Als die Yuuzhan Vong ihren Heimatplaneten einnahmen, flohen die Pa'lowick vom Planeten. Die Yuuzhan Vong zerstörten die mechanischen Sammelmaschinen, aber nicht die Veejy-Samen. So konnten die Pa'lowick ihre Wirtschaft nach dem Niedergang der Yuuzhan Vong schnell wieder aufbauen. Galaktische Berühmtheit Manche Pa'lowick haben ihr lange verborgenes Gesangstalent in der Galaxis verbreitet und eine komplett neue, von Kritikern gefeierte Musikrichtung entwickelt. Pa'lowickische Musik wurde sehr berühmt und kann in Cantinas aller bekannten Welten gehört werden. Darüber hinaus ist Musik von Gruppen Pa'lowickischer Sänger unter den meist gehörten Werken des HoloNetzes zu finden. Auch wenn sie erst neu entdeckt wurden, bekamen die Pa'lowick großes Interesse, als die weibliche Pa'lowick Larisselle Chatrunis den Miss Coruscant-Schönheitswettbewerb gewonnen hat. Quellen * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Amphiboiden Kategorie:Allesfresser Kategorie:Legends en:Pa'lowick es:Pa'lowick nl:Pa'Lowick ru:Па'лоуики